voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:StarNemesis/Tomoki Matsuba - Review
So... Apparently, my boredom has reached it's peak; I'm doing something like this now. Anyways, if you need someone to express their opinions on a character and/or you're wondering, "Should I buy him?" Here you go. Enjoy! *'Name:' Tomoki Matsuba *'Game Debut:' Butler Until Midnight *'Episodes:' 13 *'Endings:' 2 Ranking *'Storyline' (Is this story original and unique? Is it an appropriate and reasonable plot?): 4/5 *'Character Development' (Did this character go through any genuine changes throughout the route? Is it gradual development, rather than abrupt?): 5/5 *'Artwork' (Is the CGs given for this story appealing? Did they put in effort into their artwork to create a vibrant CG?): 3/5 *'Transition' (Is there an exposition, rising action, climax, falling action and resolution and are the transitions clear and smooth?): 4.5/5 *'Technical' (Are there any glitches that is bothersome? Do they have exceeding grammatical skills?): 5/5 *'Translation' (Are the translations from Japanese to English accurate and reasonable?): 4/5 *'Total:' 25.5/30 (85%) Commentary Skip to my final thoughts if you don't want any spoilers 'Storyline' Wow, I honestly enjoyed his route much more than I had initially thought I would. It turns out to be one of those love triangle stories, where two girls genuinely love one boy. Also the MC is torn because Tomoki was already in an engagement. I also found his time as a butler enjoyable: his strictness can come off as funny (more so in his endings). I also like how Itsuki has a bigger role in the story; Itsuki is probably the one responsible for bringing Tomoki and MC closer. After all, he ended up telling MC about him and his relationship to the piano. However, I think it's the ending that disappointed me the most. Yukari, Tomoki's fiancée, ended up realizing that Tomoki loved the MC so she and him broke off the engagement and she left. I wanted to see a little more of her, to be honest. I guess Tomoki's story can actually relate to Kota's story... except it was Kota and Mayu. However, other than that, I would definitely recommend Tomoki's story! It's unique, considering the engagement is such a conflict. 'Character Development' Tomoki went through some drastic change throughout only 13 episodes. However, all of this was genuine and gradual. In terms of his personality, I'd say he changed to a little more of a softie, especially when Tomoki's done being a butler. I can say that he doesn't change for a while from the MC's perspective; it takes a while. However, he started changing his views after MC dealt with going to work, doing lessons and playing the piano at the same time. Realizing she was able to face all her problems head-on, Tomoki realized all he had been doing was running away, hence came the change. It's a very valid reason as well; I like it. This has absolutely nothing to do with you all liking him, but I personally liked him because he played the piano. :3 'Artwork' Okay. I'm going to be brutally honest: my opinion, Tomoki had the worst CGs out of all the characters I played in Butler Until Midnight. The CGs were full of color, sure... but I felt like they lacked those things that serve like "a cherry on top." However, I do know that Voltage put in some level of effort so I didn't deduct too many points off. 'Transition' The good thing I like about this story transition is that they sure made it dang clear on what's the exposition, rising action, climax, falling action and resolution; I can list them down the first time I read his story through!: *'Exposition:' MC chooses Tomoki to be her butler for the month, and so Tomoki gives MC a tablet, which lists which lessons the MC will attend and when. *'Rising Action:' MC hears about Yukari, eventually realizing that Yukari and Tomoki are engaged. *'Climax:' MC practices the piano in private. However, a day before her performance for Horimura Miki, her right hand hurts so she can't play the piano. *'Falling Action:' MC goes to her father's birthday party, and she spots Tomoki as a special guest in the party with Yukari. After your piano performance, you race out of the room. Tomoki followed you and Yukari eventually realized that Tomoki had eyes only for MC. *'Resolution:' Tomoki and Yukari break off the engagement because Tomoki loves and only loves the MC. This transition was also very smooth, it really was; I have no major complaints. However, I just feel like the climax is a little... weird, I guess. It's just one of those feelings. 'Technical' I'm a grammar cop, so I did find a few errors here and there. However, they wouldn't bother you one bit. No glitches found; everything worked just fine :D 'Translation' Well, sometimes I feel like Voltage is being a little too literal with their translations: when MC is given a command, she says, "Yes!" but I feel like, "Okay!" would be a better word. It flows better. Final Thoughts Although I was expecting more from his CGs, his story just "wow'ed" me right out the window. Once I started reading, I couldn't stop; it was that good... and normally strict people aren't my type, but Tomoki is probably going to be my foundation for me liking strict characters! Also, if you're confused on his relationship chart where Tomoki to Itsuki, it says "Hate (but not really...)" (I didn't really get it when I first read it), everything will be cleared up by then. I would definitely recommend it to those who are thinking about buying Tomoki! It has the full potential to really draw you in as the reader! Category:Blog posts Category:Tomoki Matsuba